star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilit Arranda
Imperial Navy Alliance to Restore the Republic | masters= | apprentices= }} Lilit Arranda was a female Human from Alderaan, serving under the Imperial Navy until she sided with the Rebel Alliance after her homeworld's destruction during the First Galactic Civil War. Biography Lilit Arranda was a native of the planet Alderaan and a member of the Arranda family. After getting married, Lilit was enlisted in the Imperial Navy and underwent training as a medic and was eventually assigned to serve aboard the ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought Executor. However, when Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Darth Vader used the Death Star to destroy her homeworld after Leia Organa offered the location of an abandoned Rebel base on Dantooine, Lilit learned that Alderaan had been destroyed. When the Empire blamed this incident on the Rebel Alliance, Lilit was horrifed when her husband and family were perished in the destruction. Following the Battle of Yavin, Lilit saw how evil and corrupt the Empire was and decided to defect to the Rebel Alliance along with other Alderaanians that were off-world, and bring down the government that had destroyed her husband and family. After joining the Rebellion, Lilit served as a spy and continued to work as a medic onboard the Executor. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, Lilit remained onboard the Executor when Lieutenant Tanith Sorn discovered evidence that pointed to Malkor Trel, who was in fact a Rebel spy, infiltrated the crew of the super star destroyer and secured strategic information regarding Imperial Fleet deployment throughout the galaxy, which would prove vital to the Rebellion's own planned fleet movements and determining optimal locations to strike against the Empire. When Lieuteant Sorn was onto him, Trel reprogrammed four of the Executor's ASP-7 labor droids to silence her from jeopardizing his mission. By the next morning, Lilit was part of a team of six that were chosen by Darth Vader to to investigate the crime. Her teammates were Zurel Hoban, Noa Endac, Iaco Shild, Ariq Melvar, and Anya Foravis. Unaware that Lilit too was a spy to the Rebellion, Lilit kept her cover hidden when she began her investigation of the murder aboard the Executor. The investigation first led the team to Engineering, the scene of the murder, where Sorn's body had been found in a secluded storage locker. The crime scene was left intact, except for the removal of Sorn's body. Evidence there suggested to the team that Sorn had been attacked from multiple angles at close range. More tellingly, the presence of a bloody footprint and a damaged droid part confirmed the involvement of Imperial labor droids in Sorn's death. After questioning crew members working in Engineering at the time of the incident, Lilit and her team eventually discovered someone who witnessed three labor droids follow Sorn through the area and then return minutes later requesting to report to the droid pool for maintenance. The team also spent some hours in the Executor's central security office reviewing security camera footage of the corridor leading to the crime scene, which confirmed the witness's testimony and also revealed that one labor droid actually entered the storage room ahead of Sorn. About a minute later, all four labor droids exited the area, two of them splattered with blood. Discovering this, Lilit and her team tracked the four labor droids to the Executor's droid pool, where they found them scheduled to undergo a memory wipe. But just as the team arrived, a skirmish broke out in the droid pool—the reprogrammed labor droids went berserk and murdered a couple technicians to prevent anyone from tampering with their mission. While Lilit herself had no choice, she helped the team neutralize all four renegade droids. Judging from the droid pool's computer records, Lilit helped the team narrow the list of suspects down to three people who were logged into the droid pool's maintenance system at the time the droids were reprogrammed: Sergeant Landin Thyte, an Engineering technician; Lieutenant Ein Truminn, a bridge flight officer; and Malkor Trel, the droid technician on duty at the time. As Lilit and the team interviewed Sergeant Landin Thyte and Lieutenant Ein Truminn, team eventually elected to visit the Executor's bridge to question the crew who worked alongside Truminn, arriving around the same time Vader's bounty hunter recruits arrived aboard the Executor to join the search for Han Solo. On the bridge, Lilit and her team learned of a suspiciously bitter rivalry that existed between Truminn and Sorn, and were subsequently directed to the hangar bay, where Truminn was welcoming the arriving bounty hunters and arranging their escort to the bridge. Before departing, the team passed the bounty hunter Dengar being escorted to the bridge. They reached the hangar bay at the same time a distracted Truminn received a Ghtroc Class 720 freighter, the Onderian Raptor, aboard the Executor, carrying a group of three Human bounty hunters, led by another heavily armored individual identifying himself as "Bail Antilles," all of whom claimed to have arrived for the bounty on Solo. However, as Truminn began registering the new arrivals, the team received a comlink call from a bridge commander warning them that the bounty hunters' ship was transmitting a known Rebel code, and that orders had come down from Vader himself to apprehend the hunters. After a shootout in the hangar, the team neutralized the four Rebel agents, confirming their true identities and their mission to rendezvous with a Rebel spy aboard. After Truminn barely survived the encounter with the Rebels and was taken to the Executor's infirmary to recover, he was able to tell Lilit and her team from his bedside that Sorn confided in him moments before her death in Engineering that she was looking into the presence of a Rebel spy aboard the ship named Malkor Trel. He also explained that at the time of the murder he was at his post on the bridge, which was confirmed by the bridge's terminal logs, thus eliminating him as a suspect. After checking a datapad recovered from Antilles, the team discovered a dossier file further confirming Trel was indeed the Rebel spy and the murderer they sought. Upon checking Trel's quarters, which was in complete disarray, the team also discovered a small flashing signal locator tuned to the same frequency broadcasting from Antilles' ship—Trel was making his getaway. Once Trel had made his way down to Antilles' impounded Ghtroc 720 and had secretly deactivated the hangar's tractor beam to effect his escape from the Executor, Lilit and the team arrived in the hangar just in time to see him board the freighter, followed by two allies disguised as stormtroopers. When Trel offered the investigation team the chance to escape the Executor with him and join the Rebel Alliance, Lilit would force to accept since the Empire was responsible for killing her husband. Appearances *''Murder on the Executor'' Category:Agents of the Rebel Alliance Category:Alderaanians Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy personnel of the Galactic Empire